Eric
Loud and cocky Eric Stoneleigh has only two passions in life: sports and rock collecting. If The Braggart catches somebody picking on his hobbies, they will never hear the end of it. Biography Eric was born and raised in the Bronx and likes to think that he always plays hard. He is the oldest of six children and has always been winning games and sports against his siblings, not realizing that this was mostly because he was older and bigger than them. Eric developed a competitive side at an early age, and when he started winning sports games against the local teens in the neighborhood it quickly turned from competitiveness into cockiness. He loves to talk about himself and his hobbies, which include sports and rock collecting (which he defends is totally a manly activity) and relishes in bragging about his accomplishments … most of which are imaginary. In truth, Eric isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but he claims that he only receives low grades because his teachers don’t want the other students to be jealous of his all-around amazingness. Eric wants to be on Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment because he thinks he was born to be a reality star. He wants his stint on the show to earn him his own spin-off, The Eric Factor, which will chronicle his daily life, because who wouldn’t want to see more of him? During For Your Entertainment... Eric introduced himself in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame when he hopped off the bus and reenacted winning a basketball game, annoying the other contestants. Cara struggled to push Eric's forgotten suitcase down the bus stairs because of its weight. The suitcase popped open, revealing his rock collection, and he carried it away defensively. When Eric was interviewed by Rachel Claire, he bragged to her about his many imaginary accomplishments. The audience buzzed him off stage when they had heard enough of his exaggerations. He was safe from elimination that night. At the beginning of The Bachelor Isn't Interested, it was revealed that Eric was roommates with Paul. Eric took up most of the room with his rock collection. Eric thought the bow and arrow portion of the challenge was too easy and made fun of Ophelia and Victor. Despite his bragging, Eric's arrow only traveled a few feet and was nowhere near the target. Eric was confident he could impress Chris, so Avery mistakenly gave him one of The Oscars' opportunities. He showed Chris his rock collection, which predictably did not interest the host. Before the elimination, Eric tested out his stereo system and battled with Allison to see who could play their music the loudest. Eric lost the battle when the vibrations from the bass caused his rock collection to fall and crush his stereo (and Paul). Annoyed by Eric's antics, his team voted him out of the competition that night. In Flashing Lights, the contestants made fun of Eric for his rock collection, and Paul admitted he was a terrible roommate. Eric appeared in Thirteen as a zombie. When Allison fell into a grave, Eric burst through the dirt and snarled at her. Other zombies held her in place so that he could bite her arm, "killing" her and eliminating her from the challenge. Eric reappeared in Flashback as one of Isaac's challenge helpers. In After Elimination, Eric spent most of his time at the Losers' Resort being an unknowing victim of Sebastian's gambling tricks, constantly making bets with him that he never had a chance at winning. He revealed he wanted Allison to win the competition. Eric appeared in the finale to host a leg of the obstacle course, where the final three had to shoot arrows at a target. Audition Tape The video began with a group of boys playing a game of basketball on an outdoor court in the middle of a city. One player made a pass, but another intercepted the ball, his basketball shorts hanging low enough to expose his brightly colored boxers. Boxer Boy pushed over another boy to use him as a step to make a slam dunk. The other guys groaned and scattered, leaving the ball hog dangling from the hoop. “Ugh, here comes Lil’ Pain,” One of the players scowled when Boxer Boy headed towards them. “Yo, did you see that?!” The ball hog asked the camera, making several motions that he probably thought were gang signs but were actually the gestures for Rock, Paper, Scissors. “Game winning basket goes to me again! I’m on fire! Seriously, what was that? The third time this week?” “I don’t know, why don’t you ask DeVonte?” The cameraman glanced over at the boy that he’d used as a trampoline. “Aw, man, you know he’s fine.” Boxer Boy plopped a cap crookedly onto his head. “Eric, he’s wrapping his elbow in his sock to stop the bleeding.” “Just a scrape.” Eric glanced back at the camera. “But back to me! My name is Eric Stoneleigh, I’m seventeen, and I’m practically a professional baller. I’m super popular and great at basketball, baseball, hockey, rock collecting, soccer, you name it. Plus, I’m modest too.” One of the nearby players snorted. “Modest my as-" “I think I’d make a dope reality TV star,” Eric talked over the other boy, “because not only am I awesome, but I’m straight up sexy too. You put me on Total Drama and I will make you bank, man, whether I win or not. But, come on, do you really think I won’t win?” As Eric gave the camera a suave grin, another player whipped him in the back of the head with a rolled up t-shirt. Eric swiveled around, furious. “Man, you ruined my audition!” As the braggart chased the other boy into the street, the cameraman snickered. “This is definitely the take we’re sending in.” Trivia *Eric was the second contestant eliminated and the second from his team. He received one silver star. *Eric's main running gag is that he makes "gang symbols" that turn out to actually be other hand gestures, which range from the hang loose symbol to the motions for rock, paper, scissors. *While both Monique and Eric are from New York City, Eric is from the Bronx and Monique is from Manhattan. *Originally Eric was Risty's twin brother. This was changed due to not wanting to have family members competing, and Reid was turned into a separate character. *Eric's rock collecting hobby spawned from the scene with him getting off of the bus. I had to think of a reason his suitcase would be unusually heavy, and this was my excuse. It turned into a running joke. *Eric was one of the most difficult characters to write for, mostly because he had such a large personality for a such a minor role. When rewriting the early chapters, I had a lot more fun with his character. *Out of the three jocks this season, Eric, Risty, and Robert, Eric is the only one to be a braggart about his physical ability and have more of a negative personality. *The word "YOLO" on Eric's alterate outfit is an abbreviation for "You Only Live Once." YOLO itself is an obnoxious saying that seemed to fit Eric's character well. *When the other player insults Eric by calling him "Lil' Pain" in his audition, he is referencing Lil Wayne. *Originally Eric's clothing had a navy blue and gray color scheme. I switched this to blue and orange both because I had overused the blue and gray color combination on other contestants and because the orange stood out more. Gallery Eric- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Eric- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Eric- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Episode 01- Eric Arrives.png|Eric arrives in the middle of an imaginary basketball game in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Oscars Category:Males Category:Contestants